


five seconds

by MsThing (Hieiandshino)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Gen, Post - Chamber of Secrets, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/MsThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Five seconds and you see hell, Harry.</i>
</p>
<p>(Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	five seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter does not belong to me.
> 
> English isn’t my first language and this fanfic wasn’t revised by someone fluent in the language, so if you see any mistake, please let me know! It's also the translation of an old fanfic of mine that I like a lot and thought it was worth to translate :) Hope you like it!

The bishop asks Ginny the truth and she falls in pieces in front of you. You see her bite her lips in despair, her eyes falling to the red carpet of the altar, and how she tries, with no success, to suffocate the name _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ in her memories.

You know she soon will look back at you, will give you a bride smile and accept marrying you, but, before that, you see all the pieces of your future wife and notices you do not love her completely. There is this part of Ginevra Molly Weasley that still is in love with a man inside a diary.

You remember the catatonic state you found her inside the Chamber of Secrets and ask yourself if the eleven year old girl with red hair was not left behind with the basilisk’s corpse by accident. For Ginny now is made of pages of a diary and lies. If you look attentively, you’ll be able to read on her white skin every word Tom and she exchanged, many years ago. You will see that every line of hers is drawn with cursed ink and you will be able to describe every night of possessions and conversations with perfection, as if you were present.

And when she looks back at you and does everything you knew she would do, there is despair in _your_ eyes now. You notice she is here for a piece of your soul that does not exist anymore and for a scar hidden between the locks of your hair. You are nothing but the last memory of something that never was a man and it is the only thing that it matters to her right now.

Five seconds and you see hell hidden in the form of a woman that merged with a diary.

As you two exchange your wedding bands, carelessly, you feel the ring heavy in your finger and the basilisk poison penetrating your skin through it. And then, Harry Potter, you notice you just died.

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't my favorite story but I'm rather proud of it. The prompt was for me to write Tom/Ginny in Potter's POV, and I wanted to write more, but it was kind of hard and the words were falling in all the wrong places, so I decided to end while it was good. One day I'll try to write more, make something bigger.
> 
> **Edit [2014/10/17]** : Changed a few things, but nothing that compromises the story or changes it. It's more for aesthetical reasons :)


End file.
